Heart's Song (2019)
by Nariko7star
Summary: This is a rewrite of an old story. Updated writing style. 2 years after Jan Di's wedding, Yoon JiHoo has thrown himself into his work at the Art Center and the hospital with no room for anything or anyone else. Everything changes when a terrible incident brings him face to face with Saia. His life will never be the same. Ji Hoo x OC
1. Prologue

**Author's note: ****Any recognizable characters I do not own. Saia is my own creation.**

**PROLOGUE**

**HER POV:**

There's nothing but pain… cold… and darkness…

_Where am I?_

I flinch as the sound of furniture crashing and children screaming invade my hazy consciousness.

_Oh god… I have to get to them…_

Shoving the pain to the back of my mind, I manage to open my eyes. I'm on the floor in our tiny apartment in a pool of blood that's beginning to surround me.

_Is it mine?_ I wonder.

Hearing a whimper, I manage to turn my head towards my sister in the corner of the room. Her twin brother is lying unmoving beside her.

_NO! I have to get to them! _My mind screams but my body isn't responding. I try to call out to them but all I can manage is a groan.

The pain is overwhelming my senses as I desperately fight to stay awake.

In the end, the darkness wins.

**(^_^)**

**GENERAL POV:**

It's an unusually quiet night at the hospital but Doctor Yoon JiHoo doesn't mind. After a busy evening, he is enjoying the lull in the ER. Being a doctor means working insane hours, night shifts, and overtime. But sometimes his body just needs a minute to be still. Hell, 5 minutes is a bonus.

As of right now though, JiHoo can catch up on a few patient charts before he finally leaves for the night. With a sigh, he signs the last prescription before pulling his glasses off and rubbing his nose. He's exhausted but there is also this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that his long night isn't over.

He stands up from his chair and stretches his arms over his head as he glances up at the clock on the wall.

It's 3:57am and he only has a few minutes of his shift left. With a yawn, he drops the charts off at the front desk and the nurse thanks him before he heads towards the staff room to change.

Doctor JiHoo is highly respected but reserved. He nods politely to the staff he passes but he cannot call any of them friends. They do not know him. People could even call him cold in a way and he honestly cannot say that it bothers him. He's okay with keeping things professional and not socializing with the staff, no matter how hard they try to get closer to him.

After he's changed his clothes and is sure he has all his belongings, he leaves the staff room ignoring the other doctors who are deep in discussion about a patient that had been uncooperative. It reminds him of a patient he had, and his thoughts wander towards a woman from yesterday afternoon, but he is quick to push it away.

_Wait till you get home, JiHoo. _He tells himself. He prefers to be in the comfort of his own home when he contemplates things…or people.

"Leaving for the night, Dr. Yoon?" Nurse Hwasa asks. He nods politely at her and turns towards the exit.

"Have a good night!" She calls after him, but he doesn't have the willpower to reply.

Breathing in the crisp morning air, he thinks wearily of his soft, warm bed and a hot shower. An intense feeling of longing shoots through his veins.

However, he realizes with a sigh that he will have to wait as he sees the screaming ambulances pull up to the emergency room doors. As much as he could just continue walking and let someone else handle the situation, his conscience just won't let him. He swore an oath to heal and he takes it very seriously.

Nothing could have prepared Doctor JiHoo for what awaited him inside those vehicles.

**A/N: Omg…It's been forever and I lost inspiration for writing for multiple reasons. BUT I want to get back into it and I really feel like this story needs a facelift since my writing has improved. I'm not going to delete or alter the original. I am going to basically be re-writing it though. I hope you can look forward to it. And I'm sorry but please expect slow-ish updates. I work too much as well as go to Uni. Lol Thank you! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**SAIA'S POV (the day before):**

"Sister, do you have to go? Can't we go to the park today instead?"

I smile at my 5-year-old brother, JeongMin, and ruffle his hair.

"I wish we could baby, but I have to go to work and you have to go to school."

"I wish you could dance instead of work, Saia. It isn't fair. I liked watching you dance." His twin sister grumbles as she pulls on her coat. It breaks my heart to see how thread-bare it is. I'll have to get her something warmer as soon as I can afford it.

"I do too, SuMin. But I need to make money so that we can eat and have a roof over our heads. You know that dad won't help us."

Our tiny apartment is barely big enough for the four of us. Our dead-beat father gambles and drinks away what little money he earns. _If he works at all. _His bad temper has left us with scars on our bodies and an acute fear of what will set him off next. He blames my mother for leaving him and the twin's mother for taking her own life, so of course it's our fault his life sucks. At least that's what he believes anyway.

I love my siblings more than anything and even though I am old enough to move out on my own, I am not going to leave without them. But our father won't be parted from his punching bags so easily and I do not have a legal right to take the twins from him.

There was a time when I was an up and coming ballet dancer. I even got a scholarship to Korea National University of Arts but when the twin's mother had killed herself last year, I had to drop out to take care of them. I was so angry at her for giving up. It was so damn selfish. I understand that being with our father had taken its toll, but I hate that she left us all alone with that monster.

Since her death, things have gotten much worse. He used to just push me around or yell at me. Now though, he beats me every time he gets angry. I can take it as long as he stays away from JeongMin and SuMin. All I want to do is protect them, so I never fight back because if I do, he turns his rage towards them instead.

Even with my chaotic life, I manage to find some solace in the ballet class I take at a small private studio after work. I pay for it by teaching a ballet class on the weekends for children. It is so fun watching their bright faces as they dance but I still miss my classes at the university. I had been in my last year when I dropped out. I always dreamed of dancing at the Suam Art Center with the Seoul Ballet Company. Being a prima ballerina had never been that important to me. I just love to dance. I would have been content just being there in the ensemble. But that dream is gone.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I focus back on the present and the two most important people in my life. I feel their tiny hands in each of mine as we walk to their school. I have no regrets. I can't have regrets. Not when JeongMin and SuMin need me. Giving them the best life I can and keeping them safe makes up for anything I have lost.

We stop in front of their elementary school and I kneel to hug them good-bye.

"Both of you be good toady, okay?"

"Yes, sister!" "We will!"

I wave good-bye and start my walk to work as I imprint their beaming faces in my mind. Somehow their smiles always manage to make my heavy heart a bit lighter.

**(^_^)**

**JIHOO POV:**

Today seems just like every other day. I finish my work at the Art Center and leave for my long night shift at the hospital. My mind wanders a lot during the drive to the hospital these days. I miss seeing my old F4 friends. Woo Bin is busy with work and has proposed to Jae Kyung of all people. _Who knew? _Yi-Jung and Ga Eul are married and busy with the Woo-Song museum. Jun Pyo has Shinhwa and Jan Di….

It has been 2 years since JanDi and JunPyo were married and I still miss her.

Our relationship changed after she was married, as expected. I don't see her as much as I did in medical school. When she finally graduated from University as a doctor, I was so proud of her. She fulfilled her dream, one she was afraid would never happen.

We are both doctors now, but she took over my grandfather's clinic at my insistence. It fits her better than being in a big, impersonal hospital. Her patients adore her just like they did my grandfather, just like I still do.

The pain isn't as bad as it used to be, a dull ache really. I treasure every precious memory, every laugh, and every smile that she gave me. I don't believe I will get a second chance at love and I don't want it. JanDi was it for me. I had come to realize that my childhood love SeoHyun had been gratitude and adoration. She was my Noona. (My older sister.) But my love for JanDi had been the real thing. By the time I realized it, she didn't feel that way about me anymore. I was too late.

So, I live on as JanDi's best friend though we rarely have time for each other. I immerse myself in the Suam Art Center (the Foundation) and my work at the hospital. I want to focus on continuing my family's dream of healing the heart and the body through the arts and medicine.

_I guess we are all adults now._

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Yoon!"The head nurse Choi anxiously greets me. I nod politely to her, ignoring her unusual exuberance at my presence.

It's when I'm walking by an examining room that I notice a patient is raising their voice and the nurse's reaction to me now makes sense.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT THIS ISN'T NECESSARY! You can't keep me here against my will! I want to leave right now!"

The woman sitting on the examining table has her back to me but for some reason, I freeze when I see her. My throat suddenly feels dry and my heart is pounding.

_What is wrong with me?_

"Miss, please calm down. We have no intention of keeping you here against your will, but you have a very bad sprain and we need to take x-rays to see the extent of the damage." Nurse Hwasa seems frustrated with the patient but is keeping her cool for the moment. I watch the scene quietly from the doorway for several minutes, still unusually frozen in place. I would have been a strange sight to see if I hadn't noticed the rising panic in the woman on the table.

Finally regaining my composure, I clear my throat to get their attention and walk towards the pair. The look of relief on the nurse's face is laughable but when the woman on the examining table finally turns towards me and I see her face for the first time, the only thing I can focus on is her.

**Authors note: If you've read this before, you will notice some name changes for minor character's such as YoungSaeng is now JeongMin and HyeSun is now SuMin. It was important to me now that I know more about South Korea to make sure the twins names reflect their relation to their father. Also Saia's Uni name changes to a real University. **


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**SAIA'S POV:**

I really don't understand what the big deal is. Why do I have to stay here? It's a sprain! So what?

I know what's wrong with my ankle. I don't need some stuffy, overpaid doctor to tell me this. If Boo Ki hadn't made such a fuss, I wouldn't even be here. I would have gone straight home to some painkillers, an ice pack, and the twins.

This nurse is infuriating! She isn't listening to me and my patience has hit its limit. I'm ready to just walk out and leave her standing here.

But just as I am about to hop off the examining table, I hear someone clear their throat and the deep timbre sends a tingle down my spine.

_What the hell was that?_

I've never had a reaction to someone's voice like this before.

However, the look of relief on the nurse's face reminds me of my irritation and I turn towards the newcomer ready to give them a piece of my mind. As soon as my eyes lock with his though, I can't remember what I was going to say.

It's like drowning in someone's eyes as the cliché saying goes. They are so deep and gentle that it takes me aback.

_Good god…Surely, it's against nature for a man to be this handsome._

Every bit of him, from his copper hair, to his gorgeous face, to his tall and well-built frame must be breaking a million laws.

_And those eyes… _

There is no way a man can be that good looking… Right?

I see a flicker of surprise cross his face when our eyes meet before he quickly hides it behind his calm composure. I can feel the heat rising to my cheeks as I realize that this guy is obviously a doctor and from the way he is dressed, a wealthy one too.

Tearing my eyes away from his gaze, my heart sinks in disappointment. If he is rich, then that means he is probably an asshole. I also feel humiliated because not only have I been briefly taken in by his good looks, but I am sure all he notices when he looks at me is how worn out my clothes are.

But honestly, why do I care anyways? I don't have time to waste my thoughts on rich, handsome, and surely stuck up doctors… let alone men in general.

_Been there…done that… _I do not want to go down **that** road again.

While I am sitting here lost in my thoughts, I vaguely hear the nurse saying something to the doctor but whatever it is, doesn't penetrated my confused brain. The doctor, however, has yet to say anything and I am shocked when he kneels in front of me to examine my ankle.

His gentle touch sends another shiver down my spine and I desperately pray he doesn't notice. But I sense him glance up at me and I refuse to look at him. The inactive heart monitor by the wall has become completely fascinating as I try very hard to ignore his hands on me. When he turns my ankle a little to the right, I can't stop the hiss of pain that escapes my lips and he quickly let's go.

"Nurse Kim is right. It's a bad sprain and it would be wise to let us take X-rays." His deep, smooth voice seems to wash over me as I continue to look around at everything in the room except him.

_Even his voice is gorgeous…What kind of sick joke is this?_

Steeling myself for the inevitable eye contact, I can feel my shyness of this man being quickly overrun by an irrational anger. Anger at him for being so gentle with my ankle, anger at his good looks, anger at his soft voice and kind eyes….

_Damn him! I should be at home with my brother and sister! If father gets home before I do… _No. I won't think about how bad that will turn out.

Finally locking my eyes with his, I see his own eyes widen in response.

"What? You think I have time for that? Or that I need a bunch of instruments and gadgets to tell me what is wrong with me?" I grit out. I keep my eyes glued to his and gesture wildly around the examining room. "I need to get home to my brother and sister. I can handle a lousy sprain without your help."

In order to prove my point, I hop down from the examining table and even though my ankle is screaming in protest, I manage to brush past him. A strong hand stops me before I get very far and even though I try to pull my arm free, his grip remains firm. His touch is doing crazy things to my nerves and my heart is pounding in my chest.

"At least let me give you something for the swelling and the pain."

The quiet tone of his voice drains the anger completely from me. Glancing quickly at him, I see the open concern on his face. Why do I suddenly feel so tired? I have the strangest urge to wrap my arms around him and bury my face in his chest, just so that I can feel someone comfort me for once... To let someone else be the strong one.

_Seriously…What is wrong with me? Why do I feel this way about a total stranger?_

"Thank you but I have something at home I can take."

Feeling his grip on my arm loosen, I pull away from the handsome doctor and limp out the door without looking back. I very rarely cry but I can feel my eyes start burning from the sudden feeling of loss I have as I walk away from him.


End file.
